<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kliess by PupperWork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850290">Kliess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupperWork/pseuds/PupperWork'>PupperWork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Runescape (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Broken Bones, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Runescape Quest: Ritual of the Mahjarrat, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupperWork/pseuds/PupperWork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of World Guardian Fursu’s story, before she became World Guardian. When she was just a bum hanging out in bars trying to pick up girls. But who is this mysterious woman she does actually pick up? And what are her plans for Fursu?<br/>With an important ritual approaching, will Fursu be prepared?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Pick and Lute Inn in Taverly was unusually busy this chilly night. Packed with off duty soldiers milking their beers and swapping stories, merchants fat off the poor’s pennies indulging in even more wine than usual, and rogues hoping to pinch those pennies. Off in one corner near the bar sat a small group of shady looking strangers whispering quietly to each other. Sitting at the bar, showing no signs of eavesdropping, sat a young woman, slim and pale with short blond locks, she was far from intimidating or even noteworthy, unless she was your type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was definitely Fursu’s type. Oblivious to anything else going on around her, filled with confidence and a few wizard’s mind bombs, Fursu approached the girl. “Hey there sweet thing, where have you been all my life?” She asked, slipping into the seat next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked taken aback, startled anyone would approach her. It took her a moment to register the poor pick up line. “I’ve been in your dreams,” she finally said, a smile spreading across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced past Fursu for a brief moment, confirming that the small group of shady characters had finished their meeting and were leaving. Since she’d gotten what she’d come for, she figured she could stick around and see where this night took her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu cracked a smile of her own and turned to the bartender, “Two of whatever the lady is having,” she said, and the man poured two drinks and pushed them toward the women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name’s Fursu, what’s yours?” she asked, turning back to the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kliess,” she responded after a short pause, taking a swig of her beer to try and hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting name,” Fursu said, oblivious to the pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kliess snorted, “You’re one to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu laughed, throwing her head back. “Sorry, people in glass houses and all that. So where are you from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Kliess was ready for questions. “East of Varrock. I used to live in the Desert, it was pretty there. But I don’t like to stay in one place for too long,” she paused briefly, glancing up at Fursu. “And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, mysterious. I’m from Ashdale. It’s this tiny island off the coast. Nothing much happens there, and I always fancied myself an adventurer. So I left. Came to the mainland to try and make a name for myself. Never thought my first big adventure would actually be back on Ashdale.” She laughed, taking a sip from her beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Kliess asked, laying her elbow on the bar and propping her head up on her hand, looking up at Fursu through her eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu’s eyes twinkled as she told the story. “So I go home, ‘cause I heard some weird things were happening, and when I get there, the town’s deserted. Lots of creepy shit everywhere, slime, claw marks, the whole shebang. I do some exploring and I find this girl holed up in a building, says these scary creatures dragged everyone off. So I do the smart thing and climb down into the sewers.” She got a small chuckle from Kliess, who coyly hid it behind her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu’s smile grew wider as she continued, “I find a bunch of weird shit down there, journals, strange locks attached to barrels, these crazy crab monster things. Eventually I get to the end, and it’s this big cave with a wrecked ship. I climb up on it, and suddenly I’m being attacked by this huge squid thing. I ain’t no slouch when it comes to combat, I’m pretty capable with magic, a sword,” she paused and winked at Kliess, “and other things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kliess smirked back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So anyway I cast a few spells, run around dodging the motherfucker’s tentacles and water it’s spewing from its mouth hard enough to knock me against the cabin wall. Eventually I took it down, but the fucker got me good across the stomach. I had a tentacle shaped bruise on my stomach for weeks.” She took another gulp of beer. “Anyway, I found the townsfolk not far from the ship and set them free. They throw me a big party thanking me and all that. It was a fuckin’ thrill.” She left out what she learned when she returned to the mainland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite the hero, Fursu,” Kliess said, rubbing her finger around the rim of her pint. Fursu watched the movement, enchanted. She took a big gulp of her own beer, chugging the rest, and slammed the empty glass on the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna get out of here, Kliess?” Fursu asked, sliding off the bar stool and locking eyes with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah,” Kliess murmured, standing and taking Fursu’s hand. She followed Fursu out into the street. They walked a short distance to a quieter part of Taverly. Fursu stopped and turned to Kliess. She had a good foot on the girl, so she leaned down, tilting Kliess’s chin up with her hand, allowing their lips to meet in a short kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu pulled back and examined Kliess’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kliess slowly opened her eyes, breaking into a smile. Fursu smiled back before meeting their lips again, kissing Kliess with more force and hunger. Kliess let out a small moan as Fursu’s tongue entered her mouth, rubbing gently against her own. Fursu’s hands began trailing up and down the smaller girl’s body, stopping to rub against her breasts. Kliess arched into the touch, throwing her arms around Fursu’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of glass breaking in the distance pulled Fursu away, glancing in the direction it came from. She could still see the bar from where they were, and she watched a drunken soldier get thrown into the street, followed by shouting and the sounds of fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to Kliess, “Let’s take this somewhere more private.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way,” Kliess murmured, a hungry look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu led Kliess by the hand to the boarding house she was staying in, filled with small little rooms packed to the brink with druids and travelers. Upon entering her room, Fursu grabbed Kliess’s lips in another hungry kiss before gently pushing her to the bed. She threw her robes to the side and crawled on top of Kliess, pushing her shirt up. She ran her tongue over Kliess’s breast, eliciting a small gasp from the girl, before she sucked at her nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fursu…” Kliess breathed, sitting up slightly to pull her shirt off and undo her belt. Fursu ran her hand down Kliess’s pants and between her legs, spreading her lips and caressing the sensitive flesh. She was wet. Very wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kliess shuddered, laying back down, and Fursu pulled the girl’s pants off. She kissed Kliess’s inner thighs, spreading her legs before trailing her tongue over her clit. Kliess moaned in response, arching into the touch. Fursu continued her tongue movements, pressing firmly against the slick skin. Slowly she pressed her index finger into Kliess, receiving another breathy moan. She worked her finger and tongue together, exploring, finding the best spots to get the responses she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she did finally find the spot, she worked at it, getting shuddery breaths in response. As Kliess’s breathing became more ragged, Fursu slipped her other hand between her own legs, working herself in time to Kliess’s soft moans. She picked up the pace, causing Kliess’s breathing to hitch, but she kept at it, faster and faster her fingers and tongue worked until Kliess’s body tensed and she let out one long, loud moan. Fursu slowed her movements, except on herself and watched Kliess’s orgasm run its course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods,” Kliess breathed, when she finally had her voice back. Fursu smiled smugly, kissing her mouth. When she pulled back, her smile was even wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I’m done with you yet.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first fanfic (or any kind of fiction writing) I've done in years, and my first attempt at writing porn so I hope its okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Fursu woke the next morning, her bed was empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” she mumbled before grabbing her gear up and sullenly leaving her room. She wasn’t particularly surprised, but that didn’t help her disappointment. She didn’t really have a plan for what to do next. It was time she moved on, but where to? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought back to the night before. Kliess had mentioned living in the desert. Fursu had never gone further than the Shantay Pass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, hefting her backpack higher on her back, and set off to the west.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few months later when she finally saw Kliess again, sitting at the bar in the Blue Moon Inn in Varrock. A huge grin spread across her face as she sauntered over to the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy meeting you here, sweet stuff,” she said, taking the seat next to Kliess. Kliess smiled up at her, almost as if she’d been expecting her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been a while, Fursu,” she said, passing her a drink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had</span>
  </em>
  <span> she been expecting her? “What brings you to these parts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got back from the Desert. Spent the last couple months down there. For a place that’s mostly empty there's a lot to do there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Do tell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fursu regaled the girl with stories of pyramids and caves filled with ancient spirits and strange beings known as Mahjarrat. Kliess’s interest stayed exclusively with those beings, demanding details of how Fursu freed them, and what they were like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose Akthanakos seemed pretty cool. Azzanadra too, he taught me this kick ass magic that's way more powerful than modern magic. But Enakhra seemed like a jerk,” Fursu laughed lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kliess gave a small smile, but glanced off across the bar, not really looking at anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you scared of them? They sound way more powerful than any humans,” Kliess asked, looking back at Fursu, and taking a sip of her beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fursu leaned back on her stool, thinking. “No, I mean it's not worth getting scared, since there’s always going to be someone stronger. Plus, it gives me a goal to work towards.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled widely, naively, Kliess would say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re a glutton for punishment,” Kliess murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you’re the one doing the punishing,” Fursu said, sliding her hand over the girl’s. Kliess looked up at her, snorting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you could handle my punishment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fursu fell back against the bed in the room she was renting, breathing raggedly and smiling tiredly. She snaked her arm around Kliess’s shoulders as they nestled into the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?” Fursu asked, trying not to sound too invested and failing. Kliess snuggled closer to Fursu’s chest, letting out an affirmative noise before drifting off to sleep. Fursu hummed in response, and in a few minutes she too fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Fursu woke with Kliess still clinging to her, fast asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the day together, Fursu recounting countless adventures she’d been on, and Kliess laughing. One story had Kliess giggling like a lunatic as Fursu begrudgingly told the tale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” Kliess said between laughs, “He said he just needed one small favour.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fursu glared at Kliess, “At least one of us thinks this is funny! I spent months, Kliess, </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> travelling back and forth across the godsdamn world! And what did I get for all my trouble? A fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>key ring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thanks asshole I can just tie keys together with a damn string!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kliess erupted into more giggles, her whole body shaking. Fursu tried to look annoyed, but couldn’t help the smile slipping through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kliess finally stopped laughing, she asked, “Why do you do that shit? People always take advantage of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fursu’s smile turned rueful, “It’s part of being an adventurer, you have to help people that ask you to. It's like the law or something. Besides, I have a policy of act first, ask questions later. It always ends up getting me in trouble but I manage to struggle out of it somehow. All my skill points are in luck, not intelligence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s for sure,” Kliess laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kliess turned to Fursu. “I have to leave soon. But I have something for you.” She reached into her pocket and removed a dainty gold chain with a beautiful violet stone set in gold hanging from it. Fursu’s eyes grew wide, as she carefully took the necklace from the girl’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” she breathed, holding it up to the light, examining it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kliess smiled sheepishly. “I made it myself, I figured it’d be a nice souvenir to remember me by.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fursu glanced down at her. “Will I see you again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re honestly not that hard to find,” Kliess laughed, “Since you’re a famous adventurer and all that. I’ll be able to track you down again.” She winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fursu leaned down and kissed Kliess gently. “I’ll be waiting for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>True to her word, every few months Fursu found Kliess at a bar in a city she’d spent a few days in. They would spend the night drinking while Fursu bragged about whatever adventures she’d had in their time apart, and eventually they’d end up in bed. Sometimes Kliess would be there in the morning, and sometimes she wouldn’t. Fursu learned not to take it personally, but she still felt disappointed every time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This routine continued for months, stretching into years. Fursu had come to depend on a visit every couple of weeks by the one year point, and had completely spilled her soul to Kliess by the second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I was engaged once,” Fursu mumbled one day, a little over a year after their ‘thing’ started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kliess looked up at her, blinking. “You were?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fursu smiled sadly. “She died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kliess bit her lip, looking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” she finally asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fursu didn’t look at her. “I met her the first time I went to Rellekka. She was a princess, but I didn’t find that out until later. She’d stowed away on a ship to the mainland, she was from Miscellania. She was so beautiful. And fierce. Her soul was like a beautiful, raging fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kliess frowned. “What was her name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid.” Fursu took a long sip of her beer. “We fell in love instantly. I didn’t see her as a delicate princess, and she liked that. Once I took the Fremennik trials and was welcomed into their culture with my new name, she told me who she really was. It didn’t change anything, and she loved me for it. We traveled for two years before her father found out about me. Astrid didn’t think he’d approve, me being an Outlander and all, but he was overjoyed. The adventuring spirit ran in their veins and he wanted one of his kids to get married so they could take over the throne and he could travel again. So with his blessing, we got engaged. We were so happy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fursu looked fit to cry, but bit back the tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s when I heard about Ashdale. Ships going to the island and returning without their crews, stuff like that. I went to investigate, promising to marry on my return.” She took a swig of her beer. “I’ve told you what I found on Ashdale, but I found the real horror back on Miscellania. When I returned, half the population had been killed, their bodies still in the streets, blood everywhere. Including the King. The prince. And…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kliess reached out a hand, placing it on Fursu’s arm. Fursu turned, finally looking at Kliess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Kliess whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fursu’s face flashed with emotion. “That’s what the Queen said. That’s what everyone said. ‘You couldn’t have done anything, you weren’t here,’ ‘You couldn’t have known,’ but I knew the dagannoth were a threat, they’d gotten more active around that time, and I left anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kliess didn’t know what to say, just sat there silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They just held each other that night, Fursu clinging tightly to Kliess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kliess was still in Fursu’s bed the next morning. Fursu didn’t let her go until the sun was at its apex.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They continued meeting for another two years. Fursu had become a very capable adventurer, having travelled all over the known world, fighting all manner of creatures and men. She’d garnered a rather large reputation, and could always be found ready and willing for a quest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, however, Fursu was not in the mood for much of anything other than drowning her sorrows in alcohol, as she’d done the last few nights. Kliess was so far from her mind, she didn’t even notice when the girl sat down next to her and ordered a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fursu? Are you okay?” Kliess asked, looking at her lover with deep worry etched across her face. When Fursu finally looked over at Kliess, she saw that the adventurer’s eyes were bloodshot, the skin around her eyes red and puffy, scratches all over her face. “What happened?” she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu laughed, but it was hollow. Kliess’s heart throbbed uncomfortably in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dumb fuck policy of acting first and asking questions later finally fucked me over.” She gulped down some beer to hide her sob. “But not just me. It fucked my friends, and now they’re dead. It’s all my fucking fault.” Fursu downed the rest of her drink and the bartender dutifully passed her another, as he’d been doing all night, judging by the pile of pint glasses lining the bar next to Fursu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Kliess insisted, forcing Fursu to turn to her. Fursu just looked at her for a while with haunted eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu turned away finally, taking a shaky sip from her new pint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember Lucien? That Mahjarrat I told you about, that tricked me into getting him the staff of Armadyl?” Kliess nodded. “I told you I’d get back at him, I wouldn’t just let him run around with an elder artifact,” she stopped to take another gulp of her beer. “I teamed up with a bunch of friends I’d met during my travels, real heroes. We were going to stop him before he could do anymore damage. But he was so fuckin’ powerful. We were nothin’ to him. He slaughtered all of ‘em like they were lambs. </span>
  <span>Duradel, Turael, Hazelmere, Sloane, Ghommal,” She paused again to drink, finishing the pint off and demanding something stronger from the bartender, who obliged. “An’…. Cyrisus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She downed the shot of rum that was placed in front of her before demanding the bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An’ now the bastard has the Stone of Jas,” Fursu whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kliess froze, worry and terror flashing across her face. Her mind filled with all manner of awful scenarios, each one worse than the last. No, Lucien having the stone was the last thing the world needed. And this was…</span>
  <em>
    <span> inconvenient</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Kliess. He would have to be dealt with. But the stone meant he’d be a bigger problem than she could handle alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced back at Fursu, who was laying her whole upper body over the bar, running her hands through her hair, messing up her braid. Lucien having the stone could wait, right now Kliess had a very drunk, very important person in front of her trying to kill herself with liquor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One problem at a time, she told herself, before picking Fursu up off the bar with strength someone her size shouldn’t have had. Fursu protested, grabbing her bottle of rum, but stopped caring when she remembered she could walk and drink at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your room?” Kliess asked, supporting Fursu as she led them away from the quiet bustle of the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have one,” Fursu slurred, taking a long swig from the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always have a room,” Kliess protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t plannin’ on sleepin’, just drinkin’. Still not plannin’ on sleepin’ with you,” she said apologetically, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t get anything out of sleeping with you tonight anyway,” Kliess grumbled. The thought had been pushed from her mind the moment she saw Fursu in this state. But she had to admit she was disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She led the drunk adventurer down the road and toward Falador park. She didn’t have any money for a room herself. Fursu would just have to deal with sleeping on a bench. When they made it there Kliess dumped her onto a bench and grabbed Fursu’s backpack. After searching it briefly she found a couple blankets and a waterskin. She tossed the waterskin to Fursu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink,” she commanded, spreading out a blanket next to the bench and laying down. Fursu finished off her bottle of rum in record time, making Kliess wince. That wasn’t normal, right? That much liquor was bad for a person, wasn’t it? At least Fursu’s next action was to start gulping down the water. Shit, it was water, right? Kliess hadn’t checked, and she metally cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” she finally said, when Fursu took a break from her chugging. “There are much bigger things at work in this than just humans. Lucien won’t be allowed to do whatever he wants. I can promise you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu made a grunt of acknowledgement, but Kliess was unsure if she truly understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ali said we might be able t’ get some other Mahjarrat to take ‘im down at the next ritual.” She snorted, “The way I see it Azzanadra owes me a solid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kliess chuckled back, “I’m sure Azzy will help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azzy…” Fursu murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kliess froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good one.” Fursu raised the waterskin, letting it fall from her grasp to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kliess relaxed a little, Fursu probably wouldn’t remember their conversation anyway. After a pause, she looked up at her lover. “I won’t be here when you wake up, Fursu. I’m sorry, but I really have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look in my bag,” Fursu murmured, her eyelids getting heavy. “There’sa small box. It’s fer you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kliess did as she was told, finding a small box mixed in with the other garbage Fursu carried. What could she possibly need with 24 sharks and thousands of runes? How could she even fit it all in there? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the box, finding a necklace, identical to the one she’d made for Fursu, if a little cruder. The chain was a little uneven and not as delicate as Kliess’s, but the stone was almost expertly crafted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Fursu, but the woman was already snoring softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kliess smiled sadly, getting to her feet. She picked the blanket up from the ground, and layed it across Fursu. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, before she was whisked away by the shadows.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning Fursu hated her life even more than she had the night before. She’d barely slept, waking often to empty her stomach into the bushes nearby. Every time she woke, she found it impossible to fall back asleep, with the world spinning every time she closed her eyes. But eventually exhaustion would take her again. Her head was pounding and her stomach was a mess by the time the sun began to creep up. Sir Tiffy found her shortly after, conscious but unwilling to move. He sighed, procuring a hangover cure for the girl. She took it, thanking him tersely, before chugging it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be a long day, old girl. Come on, let's go meet the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu stood, feeling her hangover melt away slowly. “How did I get to the park?” She murmured, rubbing her temples, racking her brain for any memories from the previous night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How should I know, what?” Tiffy asked. Fursu hummed in response, vaguely remembering Kliess, and lots of liquor, but not much else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed Tiffy to the Falador castle, where they met up with the team, Akrise, Idria, and Thaerisk. Shortly after they arrived, Ali the Wise teleported in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve reached out to Azzanadra and informed him of the situation,” he said, addressing Sir Tiffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good, what? That means we’re ready to go whenever this ritual begins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu slumped into a chair, and watched Ali through half lidded eyes, as he pulled out a star chart. The stars could still be faintly seen in the sky, and a few moments later he rolled up the parchment and turned to the group, “The ritual is nigh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone exchanged glances before Fursu stood, grabbing her staff she’d left in their meeting room the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's get this motherfucker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they teleported onto the icy plateau, joined by a battalion of Temple Knights, they were greeted by Khazard. He stood tall in his black armour emblazoned with a skull across his chest. His human lackeys stood close behind him, gripping their swords in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, all the vermin together in a pack, ready to be slaughtered like lambs!” He cackled, his hollow eye sockets twinkling with mirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never were our brightest star, Khazard. 'Vermin slaughtered like lambs'? What does that even mean?” Ali shot back, scoffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khazard glared at Ali for a moment, before recognition blossomed across his face. “Wahisietel, is that you? Hanging out with Saradominists now, are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir Tiffy looked between them, confused, “What are you talking about? Who's Wahisietel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is!” Khazard spat, like Tiffy was an imbecile for even asking. He shot a spell at Ali, encasing him a glowing red aura, and reverting him to a skeletal, decidedly Mahjarrat form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in Saradomin's name is this?” Akrisae demanded, turning to Fursu, “What foul abomination have you brought upon us, Fursu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu shrugged, glancing at Ali. “I’m not surprised. He knew too much. But he’s always helped me when I needed it. I still stand by him.” Fursu thought Wahisietel smiled, but the emotion was hard to make out on his skeletal face. She preferred Ali’s smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough talking!” Khazard yelled, channeling an ancient magic spell, directing it straight into Wahisietel’s chest. He took the full impact of the blast, but made no sign of sustaining any injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu imagined it would be a different story if the blast hit her, and dashed behind a boulder, channeling a spell of her own. She was unsure if blood magic would affect a skeletal Mahjarrat the same as a being of flesh and blood, so she stuck to ice spells, hoping the weather on the plateau would aid her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shot her spell at Khazard, catching him on the side, and eliciting an enraged scream from him. He whipped around to glare at Fursu and summoned a large, ghostly hound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bouncer, destroy this fool!” Khazard screamed, turning back to blast Wahisietel, who nimbly dodged the blast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghostly hellhound stalked toward her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good puppy…” Fursu said, her voice wavering. “Who’s a good boy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog lunged at her, growling indignantly. She stumbled to the side, just out of reach of the dog’s teeth. It wasn’t particularly graceful, but she’d take it. She jumped back, sliding in the snow, as the dog steadied himself for another lunge. This time she was ready and the pup took the brunt of her ice spell to the face, howling in agony as it disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry pup,” she murmured, steadying herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Khazard raged, turning to Fursu, murder in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This gave Wahisietel the opportunity to land a decisive hit against the Mahjarrat’s back, knocking him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's over, Khazard! Yield or be destroyed!” Wahisietel demanded, channeling another spell. Khazard’s troops lay in equal dishevelment to their lord, if alive at all, Idria, Thaerisk, Akrisea and the Temple Knights standing over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! You think I'll end up being the one sacrificed today? Not likely!” Khazard laughed, and teleported away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Fursu said, kicking at the snow at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fear not, Fursu. Khazard may be a cowardly child, but even he is not stupid enough to leave the area at such an important time,” Wahisietel assured, moving toward the ritual site. Fursu sighed, and followed behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Fursu said. “He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wahisietel nodded. “The youngest of us. The only remaining Mahjarrat born on this planet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the ritual site it was just as barren as when Fursu had done her reconnaissance. Snow stretched for miles in every direction, dead trees littering the landscape at various intervals. Not a living thing in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's not here. No one's here. I thought you said there was a battle going on. Where is everyone?” Fursu asked, catching up to the Mahjarrat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he's here. I can sense Mahjarrat... and fear,” Wahisietel said, eyes flashing across the ritual site. “ENOUGH, KHAZARD! REVEAL YOURSELF!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice that answered caused Fursu’s stomach to twist, and she feared she’d lose the contents of her stomach again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Khazard's not here... Will I do, Wahisietel?” Lucien asked smuggly, revealing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucien!” Wahisietel gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, me. The fear you sense is your own,” Lucien laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking murderer!” Fursu screamed, stepping in front of Wahisietel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien threw his head back and laughed, “What's this? You've brought some feeble excuse for backup with you too - a faltering priest, a bumbling adventurer and an old man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu scoffed, “We'll see about feeble, Lucien. You'll pay for what you've done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien fixed his glare on the adventurer, practically spitting, “How dare you address a god in such an insolent tone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're no god, Lucien; just a petty thief,” Wahisietel spat back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well said,” Akrisae piped up, “Where is the Stone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I'd tell you. The Stone is mine and mine alone. Allow me to demonstrate some of the power it has given me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien summoned four hulking ice titans, and the battle commenced. Lucien pelted Wahisietel with strange, shadowy magic. It looked like the shadow magicks Fursu had learned from Azzanadra, but larger, shaped like a cackling skull. And much, much more powerful. Just the sight of the spell sent a shiver down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two ice titans approached Fursu. She dashed away from them, switching her spells from ancient ice magicks to modern fire spells. They were weaker, but Fursu figured the fire spells would be more damaging against a body made of ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first spell hit one of the titans in the arm, melting the appendage clean off in a mist of boiling water. The other titan swung at her with its giant, icy fist, but she jumped out of the way just in time, the titan’s arm impacting mere centimeters from where she landed. She shot a fire blast from her staff, hitting the one-armed ice titan in the center of its chest, melting its core away. The giant crumpled to its knees before shattering into a million tiny ice crystals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining titan sent an ice spell her way, knocking her to the ground, flat on her face. Before the giant could capitalize she scrambled back to her feet, slightly winded, but already channeling a fire spell. Letting it rip, the spell barreled toward the giant, connecting to its head and shattering the creature to crystals that vaporized in the heat. Fursu dropped to the ground, panting, and looked around. The other ice giants had been destroyed, and Wahisietel had the upper hand with Lucien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the power of a god, Lucien? It's over, and so quickly too. I expected more from you!” Wahisietel gloated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over? I'm just getting warmed up!” Lucien replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give it up you fucker! Hand over the Stone,” Fursu growled through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've told you before not to address a god in such a tone, but still you persist! It is time you learn a harsher lesson.” Lucien raised his arms, summoning an army of ice demons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear,” Wahisietel murmured. “This won't be easy. I'll do what I can, but I fear this will require more power than I own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu glanced panickedly at him, stumbling to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then perhaps it is time for us to fight alongside each other once more,” a voice Fursu didn’t recognize said, as the owner seemed to materialize from the shadows behind her, making her jump. It was another skeletal Mahjarrat. Despite his lack of skin, Fursu knew the man was grinning from ear to ear at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Praise Zaros!” Wahisietel cheered, “Sliske! Always in the right place at the right time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Sliske. I wondered when you might slink in... but you should have stayed hidden in your shadows this time. What can you hope to do against the power of Lucien?” Lucien crowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what can I do?” Sliske sneered, summoning a small army of wights to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu stared in awe. She recognized the group, having heard tales of the Barrows Brothers when she traveled Morytania. She knew they’d met a terrible fate at the hands of an evil necromancer, but she’d never imagined she’d meet them, or the necromancer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliske and his wights battled the ice demons, but two managed to break ranks, barrelling toward Fursu. The ice demons were smaller than the giants, but much stronger, their attacks shaking the earth. Fursu was quietly thankful that villains always seemed to start with their weakest attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu kept her distance, dancing around the demons, trying to whittle away at them. Her first spell hit one’s leg, melting off everything below the knee, but it didn’t seem to slow the demon down even a little. Grunting, Fursu shot another spell at the other leg, causing the beast to crash to the ground. It still continued to claw its way to her, but was no longer an immediate threat. She switched her attention to the other demon as it barreled toward her. She dodged, and began channelling a massive fire blast, hoping to take the fucker out with one shot. She lucked out when the blast hit the demon square in its chest, shattering it like the giants before it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distracted by this minor victory, Fursu was unprepared for the ice spell the leggless demon sent her way. She felt the air around her chill and her movements slow as if the very atmosphere was freezing solid around her. Panicking, she looked down to find herself encased in a solid block of ice. She struggled helplessly anyway, watching the crawling demon slowly close the distance between them. It hoisted itself to its stubs, raising a fist, bringing it crashing down. Fursu flinched, squeezing her eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain shot through her arm as she screamed, but she felt the cold break away from her skin. She fell to her knees, finding the ice block had shattered from the impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A well timed shot from Sliske had sent the demon off balance, Its fist colliding with Fursu’s left arm, shattering the ice block and a bone. Opening her eyes to the scene, she scrambled away from the creature. In a panic she set off a massive, wild fire blast. In an instant the demon became a pool of water in the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu steadied her breathing, clutching her arm, and looked around. Sliske’s wights had made quick work of the other ice demons, but Wahisietel was being overpowered by Lucien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I grow tired of your pathetic attempts to stop me. You must realise by now that you can do nothing. Besides, there are more pressing matters: the ritual is upon us, and I must choose the sacrifice,” Lucien said, as the fighting calmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://runescape.fandom.com/wiki/Enakhra">
    <span>Enakhra</span>
  </a>
  <span> teleported to the ritual site, standing opposite the fighting. “No, Lucien. You may well be the most powerful, but you do not decide who faces oblivion,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fool!” Lucien laughed, “That's exactly what it means! My power gives me the right to do as I please. No one can stop me! Dare you toil like these cretins have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...of course not!” She whimpered, flinching at his voice. “I...I wasn't questioning your power...merely suggesting we think this through. Who dies here affects us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucien snorted, “Oh, and whom might you suggest?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akthanakos teleported in, standing near Wahisietel, glaring daggers at Enakhra. “Like we need to ask. She cannot defeat me herself, so seeks others to do it for her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enakhra laughed, cold and sharp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to arrive was Zemouregal. “Perhaps, but she's right to want rid of a Zarosian. You know this to be true, Lucien,” he murmured, eyeing Wahisietel and Sliske.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azzanadra arrived, scoffing at the Zamorakians. “Pathetic. I should have known you'd try to snub the power that will eventually destroy you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu sighed in relief at his arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it to be Akthanakos!” Enakhra demanded, turning to Lucien and throwing her finger in Akthanakos’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it's a shame no one listens to you,” Akthanakos sniffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fursu snorted, getting a small smile from Akthanakos and a sharp glare from Enakhra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zemouregal spread his arms wide, stepping toward Lucien. “Lucien, ignore this petty squabbling. Heed my wisdom - it must be one of the Zarosian scum. Pick one of these four in front of you,” He motioned to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khazard finally revealed himself again. “Yes, any of these fools will suffice! Why not Wahisietel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was followed by Hazeel who nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! You two are lucky to have lived this long. We endure because we are strong. The four of us together could destroy you in the blink of an eye,” Wahisietel responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it IS time for one of these to meet their end,” Sliske said, surveying the Zamorakians. Akthanakos grunted in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Azzanadra started, “You have not felt Zaros's true strength for too long. Allow me to give you a remin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SILENCE! I DECIDE!” Lucien screamed, “You flit around like pathetic insects, clinging onto existence. Only one of us shall die today, to replenish us all...and it will be a Zarosian. But the answer lies not before me... it lies beneath!” Lucien split the ground open to a cavern beneath the ritual site and dragged a frozen Jhallan from the depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Fursu whispered, feeling at least a little responsible, as her stomach churned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, a fair choice indeed - it may as well be the most useless of us!” Zemouregal said, grinning wickedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I'd agree with Zamorakian filth, but he may be right on this one. We would allow this,” Sliske said with a flourish of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I demand it be Akthanakos!” Enakhra shrieked, balling her hands into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jhallan is not worth it. Wahisietel is more trouble; I say we choose him instead!” Khazard yelled, glaring at the Zarosian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I control what happens here! Dare not question my command again!” Lucien threatened, trying to gain control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wahisietel,” Fursu pleaded, walking to him and pulling on his sleeve with her good arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wahisietel glanced down at her briefly. “No. There is more at stake here then you realise. It MUST be Lucien!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In unison Wahisietel and Azzanadra attacked Lucien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for some more backup,” Sliske said, summoning the Barrows Brothers to him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In retaliation, Zemouregal summoned a few armoured zombies. They weren’t much trouble, Fursu had fought their like many times before. She stood with the brothers and together they dispatched the zombies in no time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliske smiled at Fursu, who looked away, biting her lip. He made her uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zemouregal cried out in rage, summoning his trump card, the hero Arrav. Neither Fursu, nor any of her human, or even wight allies could dispatch this warrior. But they had planned for his appearance. Fursu pulled her backpack off, wincing as it brushed her broken arm. With her good arm she rummaged around until she found her prize, Arrav’s heart, contained in an enchanted canopic jar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held it out to the warrior. “Here, Arrav. Take your heart, and your freedom back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment. Fursu started to worry their plan hadn’t worked. But then Arrav took the jar from her and turned to the battle behind him. His eyes locked on Zemouregal and he charged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zemouregal quickly became overwhelmed, turning to Lucien for help, who ignored him. “Lucien!” he bellowed, “you would betray me and let me be the one to die? You are not worthy to decide. Wahisietel was right - all on Lucien!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>